Unnamed news reporters
This is a list of unnamed news reporters seen on 24. Day 1 CNB reporter 1 agenda is reported on TV.]] A CNB news reporter laid out the details of Senator David Palmer's campaign on the day of the California Primary. : This reporter was played by Suzan Brittan in "Day 1 5:00am-6:00am" and "Day 1 6:00am-7:00am." CNB reporter 2 victory in the primaries.]] A CNB news reporter announced David Palmer's sweep in all eleven primaries, despite the disclosure of the scandal in his camp. : This reporter was played by Lisa Joyner in "Day 1 8:00pm-9:00pm." KRLH reporter .]] After the Drazens' failed attempt at blowing up David Palmer, Jack Bauer had them leak a story to the press that Palmer had perished in the explosion, in order to protect his daughter Kim. A KRLH reporter announced Palmer's death minutes later. : This reporter was played by Yvette Fernandez in "Day 1 10:00pm-11:00pm." CNB reporter 3 has saved the day.]] A CNB news reporter announced the sketchy details of David Palmer's survived assassination attempt and that the man responsible for saving his life was Jack Bauer. : This reporter was played by Jane Yamamoto in "Day 1 11:00pm-12:00am." Day 2 CNB field reporter Lynne Kresge, President David Palmer, NSA official Eric Rayburn, and other officials watched a live CNB broadcast concerning the bombing of CTU Los Angeles. The field reporter mentioned rumors of terrorist activity. : This reporter was played by John Sterling Carter in "Day 2 11:00am-12:00pm". CNB reporter in Oregon The press reporters in Oregon showered President David Palmer with questions about a helicopter crash. After one reporter asked Palmer for "details", this CNB reporter inquired about who the victims were, and if anyone survived. Since the victims were Ambassador Shareef and Farhad Salim, Palmer refused to reveal their identities, and his staffer Jenny Dodge asked the reporters to refrain from speculating until more was revealed at the proper time. : This reporter was played by Pamela Stollings in "Day 2 1:00pm-2:00pm". KDOA reporter Ramon Garcia made convenience store owner Frank Davies turn on his television to explain why he demanded to buy food at such a late hour. The two men and Kim Bauer watched this news reporter explain that a huge flash, likely nuclear, was spotted by people in two air flights over the desert. : This reporter was played by Daphne Bloomer in "Day 2 11:00pm-12:00am". FOX reporter 1 After the detonation of a terrorist nuclear weapon in the Mojave Desert during day 2, some racist mobs began to crop up in various places, endangering Muslim and Arab Americans. The worst violence occurred in Marietta, Georgia. President David Palmer and several of his staffers watched the initial news report, where this FOX reporter gave live coverage of the mob. : This reporter was played by Rick Lozano in "Day 2 1:00am-2:00am". FOX reporter 2 President David Palmer and several of his staffers watched news reports covering the increasing mayhem in Marietta, Georgia, where some angry civilians were rising against Muslims in their community. This FOX reporter gave several live updates, and at one point interviewed the mob leader. : This reporter was played by Claudia DiFolco in "Day 2 1:00am-2:00am". CNB anchorman The various news stations across the U.S. began to report that the explosion seen in the Mojave Desert had been verified to be the detonation of a nuclear weapon. : This reporter was played by Mark Thompson in "Day 2 3:00am-4:00am". Day 3 Pre-debate reporter During Day 3, President David Palmer returned to Los Angeles to appear in the presidential debates with opponent Senator John Keeler. During his previous visit, he was nearly assassinated. Before rehearsing for the debates, a reporter asked Palmer if he was uneasy about returning to LA, and Palmer expressed that he was not at all. She was also present with Phil, Carol, and a number of other reporters in a no-camera conference with the President and Press Secretary Gerry Whitehorn. : This reporter was played by Pamela Stollings in "Day 3 1:00pm-2:00pm" and "Day 3 8:00am-9:00am". Post-debate reporter 1 President David Palmer gave a brief statement to the press on why he departed prematurely from presidential debates with opponent Senator John Keeler. This reporter was present and shouted a question, but Palmer heard and addressed only Jane's question. : This reporter was played by John Nielsen in "Day 3 9:00pm-10:00pm". Post-debate reporter 2 President David Palmer gave a brief statement to the press on why he departed prematurely from presidential debates with opponent Senator John Keeler. This reporter was present near the front, and wrote down notes during Palmer's speech. : This reporter was played by Darren O'Hare in "Day 3 9:00pm-10:00pm". KRLH hotel reporter ]] A field reporter from KRLH was near the Chandler Plaza Hotel, where he reported what little information he could get at the scene concerning a deadly outbreak. His live report was seen by William Cole, who was at an urgent care facility with a very bloody nose. Cole realized he was infected, and quickly notified a nurse about his condition. : This reporter was played by Rick Garcia in "Day 3 7:00am-8:00am". Keeler interviewer Keeler]] Senator John Keeler was criticized by the press for attacking President David Palmer, who abruptly left the Presidential debates. Keeler accused Palmer of fabricating a national threat to avoid answering a difficult debate question, but the public learned of a serious outbreak soon after. A field reporter asked Keeler about his subsequent loss of support from the AFL-CIO and other unions. : This reporter was played by Michelle C. Bonilla in "Day 3 9:00am-10:00am". Day 4 KRLH crash reporter During the first hour of Day 4, a field reporter from the KRLH network gave a live report of the train wreck in the Santa Clarita valley. The report was viewed by Navi Araz, his wife, and his son, who were all involved in the terrorist activity. : This reporter was played by Michelle C. Bonilla (credited as Michele) in "Day 4 7:00am-8:00am". FOX kidnap reporter Heller's abduction]] A FOX field reporter gave a live report of the terrorist kidapping of Secretary of Defense James Heller, mentioning that at least five Secret Service agents were in the attack. He appeared a few hours later and delivered news that the Secretary and Audrey were safe, and as many as twenty terrorists were killed during his rescue. This report was viewed by Navi Araz. : This reporter was played by Mark Thompson in "Day 4 8:00am-9:00am" and "Day 4 1:00pm-2:00pm". FOX rescue reporter Heller is safe]] A FOX news reader announced that Secretary of Defense James Heller was saved from the hands of homicidal terrorists by a CTU / Marines joint rescue operation. : This reporter was played by John Beard in "Day 4 12:00pm-1:00pm." FOX meltdown reporter is in full meltdown]] A FOX news reader revealed to the public that the nuclear power plant on San Gabriel Island was in full meltdown. She also noted that emergency personnel were on site to rescue the workers exposed to the radiation. : This reporter was played by Maria Quiban in "Day 4 3:00pm-4:00pm." See also * More unnamed characters * *